


Visitation

by elementalawesomeness



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalawesomeness/pseuds/elementalawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira receives a pint sized visitor and a can of worms are opened. Relationships are tested and repressed feelings are let out into the open. Kuvira and Baatar are forced to confront the issues that they have with each other and decide if they can forgive and move forward. Multi chapter fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Legend of Korra. The story jumps from present to flashback multiple times. I’m still trying to improve my writing. The story takes place about 4 years after the events of book 4. No flames please. Sorry for any typos or mistakes.

CH 1:

Kuvira sat alone in her cell cut off and isolated from the world. “You’re going to answer for everything you’ve done,” Su’s severe voice rang through Kuvira’s head. She knew Suyin would never forgive her for the hurt she caused her family. The other prisoners were anything but kind to Kuvira. ‘I guess the Great Uniter isn’t so great anymore’ people would sneer. Kuvira learned to ignore them. Her mind drifted to thinking about her ex- fiancé Baatar Jr. several times a day. At night she would imagine his strong, loving embrace. His soft touch, kisses down her neck. Her thoughts were interrupted when the guard outside her door said, “You have some visitors, Great Uniter.” The guard led her to the visiting room. Kuvira sat on the couch and waited. 

Soon she heard a voice, “Come on sweetie, don’t be shy.” 

Kuvira sat up instantly recognizing Baatar’s voice. She watched her former lover enter the room holding the hand of a 4 year old girl. The child hid behind her father’s leg. Kuvira’s heart gave a lurch at the sight of her daughter. She hadn’t seen her child since she was taken from her arms years ago. The little girl was clutching her badgermole. Baatar Jr. led his little girl to where Kuvira was. The former Great Uniter knelt down in front of her child and reached out toward her. Frightened, the little girl turned her face into her father’s leg. Kuvira’s heart broke in two, it killed her that her child didn’t really know who she was. Baatar Jr. placed a comforting hand on his daughter’s back. 

“I like your badgermole,” Kuvira said trying to make another effort. 

The little girl turned her head toward Kuvira and managed a small smile. Kuvira longed to take the little girl into her arms, but she didn’t want to make the child uncomfortable again. 

“What’s your name?” Kuvira asked.

“Hikaru,” the little girl said. 

“That’s a beautiful name,” Kuvira said. 

Hikaru examined the woman more closely and started to see the resemblance between the two of them. She remembered that her father said they were going to see someone special and also had a feeling that she knew who this woman was.

“Mommy?” Hikaru asked timidly. The little girl started to feel a sense of familiarity with this woman. It was starting to click in the little girl’s mind. Hikaru went closer to her mother and ran her hands over her mother’s hair. Kuvira was trying to hold back tears and at the same time marveled how grown up her little girl looked. 

“Yes, it’s me sweetie,” Kuvira quietly affirmed. The little girl threw her arms around Kuvira in a tight hug. 

Over the little girl’s shoulder, Kuvira caught Baatar’s eye. Seeing Baatar and their little girl brought back memories. 

Flashback  
Kuvira was sitting at her desk one night when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

“Baatar, I’m trying to work,” she grumbled but a smile tugged at her lips. 

“Come to bed with me, you need your rest,” Baatar said nibbling at her earlobe. 

“Go away,” Kuvira said trying to keep a straight face. 

“No,” Baatar said dipping his head to kiss his lover’s neck. 

“Why are you so affectionate today?” Kuvira asked not wanting to admit that she liked it. 

Baatar didn’t answer only proceeded to kiss the area around Kuvira’s neck. 

“Ok fine,” Kuvira relented moving to get ready for bed. The Earth Empire was more than halfway united and it wasn’t every night she got to spend time with her fiancé. “I’m so tired,” Kuvira sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“We’re almost there, Kuvira,” Baatar started to massage his fiancé’s shoulders.

“Mm, that feels good,” Baatar wrapped his arms around Kuvira’s body. She nuzzled her head in his neck and adjusted her position so she was curled in his arms. Kuvira tilted her head up and rested a hand on his neck drawing him in for a kiss. Baatar deepened the kiss, pushing her back on the bed, their lips still entangled. Kuvira’s hands found Baatar’s pants. 

“Kuvira,” he whispered. 

“Shh don’t stop,” she whispered in his ear running her fingers through his hair. The two were in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. 

Weeks later in prison, she started throwing up and missed her cycle. Kuvira also started to feel the vibrations of a smaller heartbeat. The rush of emotions and the weight of everything that transpired bore down on her. Kuvira was plagued with thoughts about Baatar jr. even more with her being pregnant. The prison doctor visited her every so often to see how she was coming along. Oftentimes throughout the day she would place a hand over her abdomen to see if she could sense her child’s movements. She didn’t know if Baatar knew that he was going to be a father. 

When Kuvira went into labor, she didn’t have anyone by her side. The labor was long and painful and she wished that Baatar was by her side. Another problem was that her baby was coming too early. The child wasn’t due for another few weeks and Kuvira was worried that he or she wouldn’t be able to survive. The labor was long and painful; Kuvira had never experienced this sort of pain before. The former Great Uniter pushed as hard as she could. However the child came out into the world silent. 

“Why isn’t she crying?” Kuvira asked panicked.

The nurse patted the child’s back to try to clear her lungs. Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a tiny cry penetrate the air. The nurse and the doctor decided that they needed to monitor the tiny infant because she was premature. 

“It’s a girl,” the nurse said to Kuvira laying the baby in her arms. 

Kuvira felt tears pricking at her eyes. She never used to be this emotional before she was pregnant. Her daughter was so small and adorable; one of her tiny curled fists was raised in the air. Kuvira uncurled the tiny fingers and took the miniature hand in her own. Deep green eyes opened and looked up at Kuvira. 

The prison staff decided that they had to notify the Beifong family about the child’s birth. In the meantime Kuvira was allowed to hold her child while she was in the hospital section of the prison recovering. She reached through the holes and touched her child’s warm cheeks causing the infant to stir at the disturbance. Afterwards she lifted her child from the incubator and cradled her against her chest. Kuvira squeezed her eyes shut and held her child close. Tears started to fall freely from her eyes as she cried silently for the life she could have had with Baatar Jr. and their daughter. 

One day the nurse said, “You have a visitor.” 

Kuvira looked up and said, “Baatar.”


End file.
